En las buenas y en las malas
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Nico tiene certeza de muy pocas cosas en este mundo: Reyna tiene pesadillas, él es el único que puede ayudarla, y siempre se tendrán el uno al otro en las buenas y en las malas- Reynico. Regalo para franc14


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Dedicado a franc14-o como le digo, Fran-como regalo de navidad adelantado. Gracias por estar siempre conmigo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las buenas y en las malas

Fantasmas que susurraban voces, maldiciones hacia su persona, la voz de su padre gritándole y llamándole traidora. Un grito repentino inundo la habitación, pocos son los segundos antes de notar que a pesar de la penumbra que hay en el lugar, no existe luz fantasmagórica de espiritus queriendo condenarla con maldiciones; había sido otra pesadilla.

Enjuagándose las lágrimas, trata de volver a la normalidad su respiración a la vez que espera que se ralenticen los latidos en su corazón. "_Fue solo un sueño, estoy a salvo_" quería convencerse; pero era demasiado difícil con esos personajes que le atormentaban, con el frío de su cuarto que quería calarle hasta los huesos, con la soledad torturándola al encontrarse sola en la oscuridad.

Hasta que inesperadamente eso cambia.

— Hola—oye entre las sombras, sus ojos viajan hasta donde está la voz donde a pesar de la negrura distingue a Nico di Angelo entre ella. No luce incomodo por aparecer tan de repente ante ella, Reyna tampoco lo está.

— No deberías estar aquí, es peligroso—le recrimino, mientras trataba por todos los medios de quitarse los restos de sus lágrimas y que su voz no saliera rota. Quizás pudiera haber engañado a cualquier otra persona, no obstante el hijo de Hades había pasado demasiado tiempo con ella que ni su mejor actuación habría funcionado.

— Hace semanas que Will me dio de alta, me viste viajar de un país a otro; de una punta del país a otra no es nada para mí—le rebatió, mientras se acercaba de la esquina más oscura de la recamara hasta la cama de ella.

No había forma normal para saber que se acababa de despertar de una pesadilla encontrándose en Nueva York, y ciertamente no era una forma normal. Desde que Reyna le había prestado sus fuerzas en el monte Vesubio, habían tenido una conexión; comenzó con la pretora siendo capaz de sentir sus emociones y comprender su dolor, mas gracias a los poderes de Nico este podía sentir las emociones de Reyna y hacer la conexión algo mutuo. El hecho de que ellos fueran cercanos solo logró hacer la conexión más sensible, al punto que aun estando en el campamento mestizo podía sentir las pesadillas de Reyna.

Con una familiaridad que solo era posible por el trato con esa semidiosa, se deslizo en el colchón de ella y puso una mano en su hombro— Reyna, está bien; sabes que no tienes que fingir conmigo.

La nombrada solo titubeo un segundo, antes de casi derribar al griego por tirarse a sus brazos, dejando salir todos los sollozos que pugnaban por su garganta; mientras Nico se limitaba a acariciar su espalda y decirle palabras tranquilizadoras.

No era la primera vez que esto pasaba. Reyna era una persona que sabía trabajar bajo presión, dejaba de lado todas sus emociones y preocupaciones por su deber; empero una vez este terminaba, cuando la calma retornaba y todo estaba en paz, sus sentimientos no podían seguir guardados bajo el sótano y le explotaban en la cara.

El encuentro con los fantasmas le había trastocado demasiado; ni siquiera su charla con Nico en Buford fue suficiente para tranquilizarla. A los pocos días que la guerra acabo, término gritando en su casa de pretor, empapaba de sudor, lágrimas y voces maldiciéndola para toda la eternidad.

La culpa era demasiada para ella; fuera la razón que fuera, las justificaciones que su amigo daba, todos sus sentimientos conflictuados por la muerte de su padre regresaron después de Puerto Rico. Los años de carga, la soledad; ella no era de piedra, no podía soportar todo eso.

Y por la misma razón, Nico estaba allí.

Reyna había tenido que aguantar muchas cosas, Nico estaba seguro que ella era la persona más fuerte que había conocido alguna vez en su vida-más tomando en cuenta que por su conexión, ella le ayudaba con su propia carga-; su vida estaba dedicada al hecho de tener que ser responsable, una líder, encargarse que todos los semidioses de la legión se sintieran seguros. No obstante una vez bajaba el telón, cuando nadie podía verla; ella se dedicaba a dejar salir todo el dolor que atrapaba dentro de sí, y él más que nadie se había concentrado en ser la primera y única persona con la que podría descargarse.

Una vez sintió que la semidiosa se tranquilizaba, hizo que la misma se acomodara en su regazo—duerme, me encargare que no tengas pesadillas.

— No tienes que hacerlo—protesto, aunque sin apartar al chico de ella, acurrucándose en él como tantas veces había pasado.

— Soy un hijo de Hades, tiene que servir de algo el hecho de que pueda manejar los sueños—le gruño, mientras enredaba sus dedos en los rizos negros de Reyna. La misma quería seguir, mas sabía que tenía la batalla pérdida; si había algo con lo que Nico no se rendía, era con el bienestar de Reyna.

La chica se quedo quieta en el regazo de su mejor amigo, a la par que se dormía el hijo de Hades se concentraba para enviar ondas que lograban hacer que sus sueños fueran pacíficos y tranquilizadores; nada parecidos a las voces fantasmales que llegarían sin su presencia.

Nico podía sentir como sus poderes se drenaban al enfocarse en ella; ya estaba cansado de por si por el viaje entre las sombras y eso empeoraba la situación. Pero permaneció allí, acariciando la espalda de Reyna y agotándose solo por la oportunidad de estar allí para ella.

Porque Reyna era la chica más importante en su vida, porque había estado allí para él, porque sabía que la misma lo rescataría de las mismas sombras de ser necesario. Reyna era la única persona en la que sabía que podría contar siempre en ese frío y solitario mundo. Nico estaría para Reyna cada noche de ser necesario, tanto en las buenas como en las malas, para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No soy muy fan del reynico; puede leerlo, pero al fin y al cabo no me convence del todo-pueden comprobarlo en mi perfil, soy theyna y cada fic slash que he escrito tiene a Nico presente-.

Pero este es el regalo para mi mejor amigo, solo lo publicare si me da permiso-es su regalo, después de todo-que sí le gusta esta pareja, así que cuando se me ocurrió no pude evitar ponerme a ello. No siento que me saliera muy bien, pero puse todo mi empeño, eso es seguro.

A pesar de todo, no pude mantener mis sentimientos muy de lado en el fic; parte de lo escrito tiene que ver con mi propia relación con Fran. Él siempre ha estado allí para mi y él sabe que siempre que pueda estaré a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas.

Bueno es todo, no me maten; gracias por leer,

Lira.


End file.
